I can show you my tail?
by hogwartsstories
Summary: Anna's best friend, Rapunzel Corona, has moved away to New York and Anna misses her. Punzie on the other hand, has met a new friend named Merida DunBroch and loves her company… but she feels like something is missing. Their friendships have been broken in half ever since Punzie moved and they both miss Elsa. Sequel to: I'm A Mermaid, You're A Surfer! The full summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I can tell you all were excited for the sequel…. And here it is! So please tell me if I should continue once you read it! Sorry it took so long****! I was a bit lazy on writing it and I had a bunch of exams, so sorry about that! Okay here's the summary:**

_**Anna's best friend, Rapunzel Corona, has moved away to New York and Anna's as lonely as ever. Punzie on the other hand, has met a new friend named Merida DunBroch and is having the time of her life… but she feels like something is missing and misses Anna more than ever. Their friendships have been broken in half ever since Punzie moved and they both miss their mysterious mermaid friend Elsa. They had lost contact with her ever since they had left the ocean kingdom. Anna soon forgets about the wish that Elsa had given them and accidently does something that changes everything…**_

**Jack: Oh come on! You don't have to be so dramatic**

**Me: =.= deal with it Jack**

**: Jack pouts:**

**Chapter 1**

Anna Summers listened to the sound of the waves crashing down onto the soft damp sand as the seagulls soared in the air. They cooed and screeched at her as if they were teasing her that she couldn't fly. She ignored them as always for she was used to the sounds the birds made. She sat there, wondering what her friend Punzie was doing right now.

"Anna?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Kristoff," Anna greeted her boyfriend.

Kristoff and Anna had started a relationship ever since they got to know each other.

The boy took a seat beside her on the soft sand. There was a silence between them after that.

"You miss Punzie don't you," He summed up. Anna nodded.

"It's just that… I feel kind of lonely without her," The strawberry blonde admitted.

Kristoff was silent at this and quickly had an idea.

"You know… if it makes you feel any better, tomorrow we could go to the school dance," He muttered quietly.

"Oh yes yes yes!" Anna squealed and immediately tackled him with a hug.

"W- well if you do want to go," He stammered.

"YES! Oh, I mean… yes I would love to go," Anna quickly recovered her manners.

Kristoff grinned.

**BACK AT ATLANTICA….**

Elsa stood in the quiet throne room. Her father had wanted to see her… but where was he? She waited patiently as the guards watched her with blank eyes. She suddenly, heard a loud cough behind her and she spun around. Her father looked as if he hadn't slept for days. He had dark bags under his eyes and the twinkle in his emerald green eyes was gone. The king waved his hand at the guards which signaled them to leave the room. The guards glanced at each other but didn't hesitate his orders. The king sighed heavily and took a seat on his coral throne.

"Elsa," He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes father?" She asked uncertainly.

"Take a seat," It was more of an order than an offer but his daughter nodded.

She made herself her own seat with her ice powers and sat down before her father.

"I need to tell you something very grave and I need you to listen very closely," He said.

Elsa listened closely as her father started telling her about their family past and a secret he had kept from her ever since a tragic accident had occurred.

**SO? Should I continue? Please do tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I can tell by the reviews that I should continue this sequel so I am. So today's food will be chocolate chip cookies! Oh FYI: Anna lives in California and Punzie lives in New York in a made up town named Corona.**

**Jack: :snickers: You women and your chocolate**

**Elsa and Anna: JACK!**

**:Anna punches Jack in the face:**

**Me: Uh… let's just move on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SETTINGS.**

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel Corona and Merida DunBroch were walking on the noisy streets of Corona, New York as they travelled to school. Punzie had her beautiful blonde hair in a braid to the side, resting on her right shoulder with a black headband on her head. The headband had a small purple butterfly to the side. She was wearing a casual pink cardigan over a rosy pink high collar school shirt with a black tie around her neck. To finish it off, she wore a black checkered skirt up to her knees with her brown, leather school bag hanging around her left shoulder and pink flats on her feet. Her friend Merida on the other hand, had her wild hair everywhere and was wearing a dark green leather jacket (close to black), with a navy blue T-shirt underneath that said in bold white lettering: **WE ARE THE DISNEY, WE ARE THE PROUD, WE SPREAD THE MAGIC BIG AND LOUD! **The Scottish immigrant was proud to wear anything that had to do with sports and the school she went to, which wasn't surprising, considering that she loved sports and team spirit. Her outfit was finished with a pair of gray Nike running shoes and old jeans. Actually, they weren't jeans anymore. One day, the red head had just ripped parts of it off to make it more "functional" and made them into ripped shorts. The school let her wear them anyway.

"So, want to come over to my place and do our homework together?" Merida asked with her Scottish accent.

"Sure," Punzie replied, looking into her school bag.

"I hope I didn't forget anything; I'm so nervous that I'll mess up today on something," She said, rummaging around her bag.

"Punzie, don't worry! When I first came, no one even noticed me- which is a good thing actually; I didn't want to be the center of attention," Her friend reassured her.

The blonde nodded and smiled weakly at Merida.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to listen to some tunes on my IPod," The red head said.

She wedged the white ear bud into her ear and there was a silence between them.

Punzie looked down at her shoes and sighed quietly. She missed Anna more than ever.

She kept walking beside Merida and suddenly, the Scottish girl looked up while Punzie was still looking down.

"Punzie! Look ou-

It was too late and the blonde had ran straight into a tall teenager.

"S- sorry," Punzie stuttered as the boy looked at her with his almond eyes. Wait… she recognized this guy. She frowned as the stranger looked at her. He cracked a sly smile.

"No problem, Blondie," He uttered smoothly.

Punzie looked back at Merida but all she did was shrug.

"Uh-"She started, but the teen was gone.

"That was… odd," Merida affirmed.

"Yea, but did you see the way he looked at me?" Rapunzel questioned.

Merida nodded.

"I have a feeling I know him somewhere though…" Her voice trailed off.

Her eyes widened.

He was the singer at the Capri Beach restaurant!

**Back at California…**

Elsa widened her eyes as her father told her the last part of the story he was telling.

"Are you sure Anna is…?" She asked.

Her father nodded gravely.

"Do you think I should tell her or-

"No. It's too dangerous, she may react the opposite way that we intend her to," Her father said firmly.

"Yes… father," Elsa agreed reluctantly.

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT HER FATHER TOLD HER? WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE GUY WHO BUMPED INTO PUNZIE? SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So it's been a LOOOOONG time since I've updated and I would like to apologize for that. To make it up to you, you guys have a buffet for today's food (or should I say feast?). Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND ALL (WELL MOST) OF THE SETTINGS ARE FICTIONAL.**

**Chapter 3**

**Capri Beach**

All was going so perfect for Anna. Until the new sassy Miss Vanessa von annoying ruined her party dress. She had just bought the dress with her new friend, Honey Lemon.

**FLASHBACK TO: CAPRI BEACH MALL**

"Honey, are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yes, this is amazing!" Honey replied, holding up a rosy pink party dress. Anna rolled her eyes.

"You love pink don't you," She noted.

"Yep!"

They both laughed at this. Honey's eyes suddenly darted over to a turquoise dress with light purple beading.

"Ooh! This is perfect for you!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the dress. But, when she grabbed it, another hand was already holding the other side.

"Hands off Sour Lemon!" The brunette said, snatching the dress out of Honey's hand. It was Vanessa!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? That's Anna's dress!" Honey argued, trying to snatch the dress back.

"Honey-

"Shut up, you brat!" Vanessa barked.

"The dress is mine; understand?" She asked as if they were five-year olds.

"Yea, okay. Fine," Anna said calmly. Both Honey and Vanessa were surprised by this. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Wow you're stupider than I thou-

Suddenly, Anna grabbed the dress right out of Vanessa's hands.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" The brunette bellowed, struggling to get the piece of clothing back.

The fight suddenly became a tug-of-war and shoppers stopped to watch the fight. Some even placed bets on who was going to win.

It all happened so suddenly, but with one last tug from Vanessa, the fabric ripped in half! The mall seemed almost so silent.

"Oh, I guess it is yours Anna! Here, you can have it back; my mistake," She smiled maliciously and handed over the fabric to Anna.

Soon, everyone left in a hustle, including Vanessa, as if nothing had happened.

"Anna, I'm sorry. We could always get a new one..." Honey's voice trailed off as she realized her friend wasn't listening to her.

Honey's eyes darted over to inside the shop and saw a very short man walking- no more like jogging to Anna.

"Hey! Are you going to pay for that?" He asked. It was more like an order than a question.

Anna looked up and realized the man had cheese spread onto several sections of his brown beard. The man was getting impatient.

"Well? Are you?" He asked in annoyance.

"I-

"Phil!" A voice interrupted her.

Phil spun around to see who had called him. It was a skinny teenager with orange curly hair. His chin resembled a half-eaten lollipop.

"What?" Phil questioned, annoyed by being interrupted.

"This girl didn't rip it; it was Vanessa," The teen responded.

"Vanessa? Who's Vanessa?" Phil asked, tapping his foot on the ground repeatedly like a goat.

"Remember? She was the girl that chased away all of the old ladies out of the st-

"Shut up will you? I know who she is," He said.

Anna raised an eyebrow at Honey but the blonde just shrugged.

"Well, alright. Thanks to Herc here, you won't be paying for that," Phil began to Anna.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Anna shook his hand gratefully. Phil quickly wiped his hand on his blue polo shirt.

"But, you will be paying for half of it," He finished as Anna's smile faded.

"How much is half?" Honey asked cautiously.

"I don't know; you figure it out!" He grumbled. Anna, Honey, and Hercules watched as Phil stormed off.

"The dress is a hundred dollars, so you would be paying-

"Fifty dollars!" Honey finished excitedly. She flushed a bright pink when the two other teenagers looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm a Math nerd," She admitted.

"Fifty dollars?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I don't think I brought that much…" The strawberry blonde admitted.

Herc ran his left hand through his curly hair and closed his eyes for a second.

"Well you could always-

He opened his eyes but realized that the two girls were gone. He spun around to see them running away to the entrance of the mall.

"What is the boss going to say?" He asked to himself.

**End of flashback**

Anna sighed as she walked across the brown deck of the pier. She sat down at the edge right behind the silver chain holding up the old yellow sign that said: CAUTION: DO NOT GO OVER CHAIN. Gazing at the calm blue ocean, she remembered her friend Elsa.

"_You can always call me on my shellphone,"_

The strawberry blonde smiled.

"I wish I was a mermaid," She whispered to herself absentmindedly. Suddenly, blue sparks gracefully twirled around her legs, surrounding her.

_Sparks?_ She thought. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain in her legs; it was as if somebody was hot gluing her them and feet together! Then, she saw the scales. Navy blue scales were appearing over her entire bottom half of her body. They were connecting as if it was a jig-saw puzzle. Then, two sky blue fins replaced her feet and finally, the blue sparks circled around her like a tornado. The sparks disappeared and her transformation was complete.

"Oh god," Was all she said.

**Done! It was so hard to make this chapter XD! Sorry for not updating soon! I will make it up to you by giving you more food! **

**Bye ;)**

**-H.S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back and sorry I didn't update for MONTHS, I've been trying to catch up in school and I've been so busy because my parents made me join Kumon. =. = I am not happy about that. If you don't know what Kumon is, it's a torture place for kids. : Coughs: okay maybe not, it's just a program for kids for math and reading. I just do math thank god. Today's food will be watermelons!Okay enough of me blabbing; let's start with the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters especially the characters!**

**Chapter 4**

**The school dance**

Kristoff waited patiently for his date to arrive at Disney High where the annual "Welcome Back Fall Dance" was being held. A few of his classmates from math class walked passed him with their dates and snickered at him. It seemed as if he was the only guy without a date for the dance. He sighed in exasperation as he watched Hiro and Gogo stride pass him. Suddenly, a red head walked passed him and a familiar smirk met his eyes. Hans!

"Well looks like the famous ice carrying Kristoff won't be attending the dance," Hans snickered.

"Well it looks like someone as annoying as you were dumped too," Kristoff retorted. Hans raised an eyebrow briefly and smirked.

"Of course I have a date, unlike _you_," Hans answered. Kristoff suddenly noticed a girl was standing right beside the red head. The girl had long wavy auburn hair and had almost the same gleam of mischief in her eyes as Hans did.

"Evening darling, care to leave the school before you get humiliated without a date?" She encouraged.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"And who is this, the queen of darlings?" He asked.

The girl widened her eyes and narrowed them immediately.

"Hansi, can you take care of this slob for me before we go in?" She questioned her date.

"Certainly," Hans replied with malice.

"Come at me bro," Kristoff challenged.

For a second, the dirty blonde thought that he had gone too far and that his enemy would lunge at him any time soon but the red head simply shrugged and led his date into the gymnasium.

Kristoff sighed impatiently. Where was Anna?

**Capri Beach Dock**

Anna sat on the edge of the wooden pier with her new fish tail. What had she done? The navy blue tail shimmered as the setting sun's rays reflected off the scales. She glued her hands to the side of her head and just sat there thinking of what people would think once they saw her. Suddenly, she felt something soft run against her finger. She took it out of her strawberry blonde hair and gazed at it. It was a pink crocus. She sniffed the flower absentmindedly and the scent suddenly reminded her about something but she couldn't quite place her finger on what she was trying to remember. She could almost see a distant memory that was flooding into her mind…

"ANNA! Where are you? You're going to be late for your school dance! Poor Kristoff must be waiting for you!" A voice called out to her. Her grandma! She couldn't see her granddaughter like this; it would give her a heart attack!

Dropping the crocus onto the old, damp deck she dove into the calm waters of the Pacific Ocean.

Hearing the sound of a mighty splash, Mrs. Summers ran as fast as her legs could go towards the pier. Stopping a few feet away from the edge, she looked around to see if she could find her granddaughter. Looking down, she found the light pink crocus on the ground. She bended down to pick it up.

**Well that's the end of it! Sorry it's so short! Here have some more watermelons!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So today I'm going to FINALLY update. (Audience gasps) Yes, it's been a while hasn't it? Well it was because of final exams so I'm so glad that they're finally over! So you all are probably wondering where's Jack and that stuff but he's still here and he's making a cameo this chapter so be prepared! Today's food is chocolate! Okay let's get started! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THIS FANFIC IS NATURALLY JUST ANOTHER FANFIC AND I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHT TO OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5**

**New York **

Punzie and Merida made their way into Disney High as the school bell rang for classes. After the encounter with the singer, Punzie couldn't stop thinking about Anna. The singer had reminded her about the memories Anna and Elsa had shared with her and didn't help her cope with her homesickness. She sighed in exasperation as she stared at the wall, thinking about why the singer was in New York.

"Miss Corona! Miss Corona, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" A shrill voice interrupted her thoughts.

Rapunzel looked up to see Lady Tremaine raising an eyebrow at her from her tall desk. All of her classmates were staring at her and some of the B.A.N.F's were snickering at her.

"Yes." She said. Lady Tremaine smiled maliciously.

"Oh really? Because I was just about to ask you, what is your opinion on the myths about mermaids?" She informed.

Some of the students looked confused. She hadn't been talking about mermaids a few minutes ago; she had been rambling on about Shakespeare.

Punzie smiled. At least she had her own share of mermaid mania, what could she have missed?

"I think mermaids are pretty fascinating and I would love to hear more," Punzie answered quickly.

Lady Tremaine smirked.

"You weren't paying attention at all, because we were talking about Shakespeare and not some ridiculous tales about _mermaids_." She stated.

Punzie felt like a complete idiot. The B.A.N.F's started snickering in the front and Lady Tremaine did nothing to silence them.

"You will be having detention in my room after school do you understand Miss Corona?" She questioned.

Rapunzel nodded reluctantly.

"Now, who would like to tell Miss Corona what we've been actually learning about?" Lady Tremaine asked the class.

Nobody raised their hand except Merida.

"Alright, Miss DunBroch please explain to Miss Corona about the theatrical piece of Hamlet in the hallway while we proceed." Tremaine ordered.

Merida nodded with a fake smile.

The two girls headed outside the classroom, or rather "torture room" and closed the door behind them. Immediately, Merida exploded in rage.

"I swear if that lady says anything else the B.A.N.F's are going to explode." The red head said.

The B.A.N.F's were what Merida and Punzie called the most popular girls in the school. ***WARNING BAD LANGUAGE AHEAD!*  
**It stood for: Bitches, Assholes, N.E.D (Non-educated delinquents), and Fabiforms (bean shaped).

Punzie nodded in agreement.

"Anyways all you need to know is that we might be doing this stupid project about the story Hamlet," Merida affirmed.

"If you don't know what Hamlet is, it's this boring story about a guy who's trying to find out what a ghost is trying to tell him or something." She continued.

Punzie raised an eyebrow.

"I think I remember it but in a different way." She said.

Merida smiled.

"Well let's go back to torture." She exclaimed.

**Capri Beach (California)**

Honey Lemon waited patiently for her new friend to arrive. Kristoff had found the worried blonde and asked if she had seen Anna. Anna hadn't contacted her ever since the "Vanessa Incident" and Honey was getting very worried that something had happened to her. Kristoff and Honey waited for Anna to magically show up but there was no sign of the strawberry blonde.

"Where is she?" Kristoff muttered under his breath.

Honey had had enough.

"I'm looking for her." She said although she doubted Kristoff even heard her.

"Honey! Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked.

Honey turned around and found Tadashi Hamada smirking near the entrance to the dance.

"Oh, I'm going to the Capri Beach to pick up Anna." She lied.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Alright but-

Honey dashed off without giving Tadashi time to finish his sentence.

Tadashi looked at Kristoff and the dirty blonde surfer just shrugged.

Honey had literally dashed to the Capri Beach, which was fortunately only walking distance from the school. She had arrived at Anna's house and had already ringed the doorbell for about five times. Nobody had answered. Suddenly, she heard some soft footsteps coming towards her on the soft sand. She turned around. It was Anna's grandmother!

"Mrs. Summers! Do you know where Anna is? I've been trying to reach her but she wouldn't answer me and-"

She stopped ranting. Anna's grandmother had fallen completely still.

"Mrs. Summers?"

"Anna's gone." She stated simply as if she had just said her granddaughter was inside the house.

Honey Lemon was at loss of words.

"What do you mean she's gone? Did someone kidnap her?!" She interrogated.

"She's gone." Was all Mrs. Summers said.

Suddenly, Honey heard loud screaming in the distance. She turned around. It was coming from the school! Her instincts kicked in and she ran like crazy towards the school. Was it just her or did it smell as if someone had been cooking something and it had burned? After two minutes of running non-stop she had reached the school… and it was on fire. Fortunately, some students had managed to rush out before they were consumed by the burning embers of the flames. Some of the squeamish girls started sobbing out of fear.

Fire engine sirens could be heard alerting the whole community that they were coming. Honey looked at everybody. Jack stood there alone. She realized he hadn't had a date and was being comforted by his "surfer buddies". She scanned the rest of the crowd. She gasped. Somebody was missing from the crowd. Hiro was searching frantically also. Where was Tadashi? The blonde ran towards Hiro.

"Where's Tadashi?" She questioned frantically. Hiro did nothing but point towards the burning building.

"He r-r-ran in to try and save Professor Callaghan," Hiro stuttered. Honey looked at him with sad eyes. He almost seemed like a little brother to her.

Gogo stood beside Honey and looked at him the same way.

Suddenly, the building exploded, completely engulfed in the burning flames. Hiro, Honey, and Gogo watched in horror as their school was completely covered in nothing but the fire.

**DANG THAT WAS A SAD ENDING! I'M SORRY TO MAKE IT SO SAD I JUST HAD TO PUT THE TADASHI DYING REFERENCE! I'M SORRY I FEEL SO EVIL NOW! I'm going to die in a hole now ;(! Ugh the feels! Okay since it's summer, I'm going to be updating almost EVERY SINGLE DAY! And if I don't then please remind me in the comments or maybe PM me! Bye guys! **

**-H.S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So yea, I promised to update EVERY DAY but I've been celebrating Canada Day, birthdays, and other crap that prevents me from updating XP! Okay, anyways here are some shout outs to: Dancer77, DesertSnowQueen, DisneyMan, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Grarob, Pikachudragon, Pinkcatsnowflake, PrincessMaleficent, Puteri Tina, Sayza, Taddie, Tiffany, WildDev, Wintersnowfl8ke, XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX, chirpbird, lucykalysah, paola312, smurfsandharrypotterrock12, and thunder child! Remember: If you want a shout out, then feel free to PM me or say so in the comments or (if you're generous) follow or maybe fave? Oh and if you guys want to watch Aquamarine for free here's a link and I've used it, it's somewhat good quality and audio so feel free to watch it! Link: /watch-aquamarine-online-TlRJNQ Just copy, paste the link, grab some popcorn, and watch!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THIS IS A SEQUEAL TO I'M A MERMAID, YOU'RE A SURFER!**

**Chapter 6**

**Elsa's POV**

How was it all possible? How could I not have remembered that I had struck Anna? How could I have not remembered that terrible visit to the Sea Witch? I frowned. My father was hiding something from me-I could feel it. I pondered this for a few seconds and a sudden realization came to me: he must've asked the Sea Witch for an amnesia spell. I shook my head; father wouldn't have done something like… or would he? I had a sudden suspicion that someone was watching me. I spun around, swishing my blue tail. Nobody was there. I shrugged it off, I wasn't thinking straight after all. To clear up my thoughts and calm my nerves, I decided to take a swim outside of the kingdom. Maybe I could visit Anna for once. I swam over the top of a coral reef and several schools of fish as I headed towards Capri Beach. I passed by a few fish that occasionally swam to the kingdom.

"Hi!" I greeted them eagerly. They didn't do anything in reply.

I moved my blue tail up and down and headed to the surface. My head emerged from the calm waters and I smiled as I recognized the familiar beachfront houses of Capri Beach.

**Honey's POV**

After the fire yesterday, the school had shut down for reconstruction and Hiro's aunt had time to schedule the funeral for Tadashi. Hiro had seemed pretty depressed and the only memory of Tadashi had been his black cap that had been found outside of the school. To top it all off, nobody knew where Anna was. Plus, according to my cousin Punzie she had been singled out in class! I sighed in exasperation as I sipped my tea. Mrs. Summers had prepared it. She had seemed utterly calm although her own granddaughter might've been kidnapped.

"I knew she would leave one day." Mrs. Summers whispered.

I looked up to her.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Anna…was adopted although she looked somewhat like her foster mother," She replied although it wasn't much help.

"And how did you find out that she would leave one day?" I questioned her.

"You see, Anna hadn't been adopted from an orphanage; she had been found outside of our beachfront house with an unusual white streak in her hair," She continued.

"There was a note that said _'Please take care of her, but on her eighteenth birthday (March 13__th__) she will leave to come back where she came from'_ and it's proven that the prophecy was true." She finished. I frowned.

"But Mrs. Summers, there must be some mistake! Anna's birthday isn't until March 13th, that's in three days!" I uttered. Mrs. Summers' eyes widened.

"Then where could she be?" Anna's grandma asked.

I was starting to grow anxious.

"We should notify the police." I suggested.

She nodded in agreement. After the "Snow Queen Incident" it seemed as if anything was possible so she could've been abducted by aliens as far as I knew.

"For an old woman, you sure are taking this very well." I acknowledged the old woman.

She shrugged and cracked a smile.

"Well, an old lady needs some spice in her life other than arguing about shenanigans with her husband." She said.

**Anna's POV**

This day was just getting better and better. First, I had stolen a dress, then I had transformed into a mermaid, _and_ had missed the school dance-probably ruining my relationship with Kristoff for good! Not to mention that my birthday was coming up in three days. I hadn't travelled far from Capri Beach yet and had decided to test out my new tail. Elsa made it look easy, but to be honest it was kind of hard to get used to. I started to move my tail up and down, pushing me forward. Suddenly, the currents started working against me. The waves had started pulling me forward against my will and I didn't know why. I had tried swimming frantically back to shore but the waves were too strong. I had a sudden realization that something wanted me.

**DUN DUN DUN! What was pulling Anna to sea? What would you do if you were in a situation like Anna's? Sorry if I'm stretching this a little too far with the adoption thing but anything is possible? Yea that was pathetic but let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the reviews below!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Okay, yes I know it's been a while since I've updated but I have my reasons! I've been too busy updating "A Love Triangle (A Jelsa College AU)" DX! Sorry! Cookies for everyone! Reply to DesertSnowQueen's review- Yes! It is The Sea Witch, good guess! So let's get this chapter started! Oh and I wanted to ask you guys something, should I continue this story? I'm not sure to be honest DX!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 7**

**Anna's POV**

The currents were working against me and I had no idea why. Something wanted me to come to them- but what? Could it be Elsa? I frowned; _Elsa wouldn't recklessly pull you towards her_. I thought. Suddenly, the waves pushed me under and I was being pulled down endlessly to a bottomless pit. The daylight soon faded and it grew colder as the pressure pulled me down. I remembered a scene from "The Little Mermaid" where Ariel had travelled towards Ursula's cave as the waves pulled me close to an underwater cave. I realized there were tiny brown… things staring up at me. This seemed too much like Ursula's prisoners from the movie. I tried to remember the rest of the movie. Ursula had died at the end so why was this still here? Suddenly, I heard cackling from the inside. The waves pushed me further into the cavern and I glanced at the floor. It was filled with the organisms of withered mermaids.

"You belong to me now!" I heard a strangled voice cry out as the waves pushed me to the corner of the cave.

There was nothing and nobody inside, so where had the voice come from?

To my surprise, a withered form appeared in front of me. She resembled an older version of Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Her seashell necklace had an unusual aura that was a dark shade of gold.

"I'm your slave now?" I asked in disbelief.

The sea witch cackled at this.

"There's no escape now! I tried capturing you once, but I failed and your mother died saving you, but now I have succeeded! Now, I will take my rightful place as Queen of Arrendelle!" She said.

"The more you stay with me, the more you stay as a mermaid!" She exclaimed as if she had said she was eating ice cream.

Hoping that someone outside of the cave could hear me, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HELP ME!"

Suddenly, I heard a whooshing sound and something- or someone had grabbed me. The sea witch looked at the stranger in alarm.

"How dare you enter my cave, you shall be punished!" She screeched. In a blink of an eye, the stranger pulled out a potion and threw it straight at her. Ursula didn't even see it was coming. The potion seemed to…shrink her?

The red head swam out of the cave with the speed of lightning, carrying me the whole way.

"NOOOOO!" I heard the sea witch scream.

I glanced at the person holding me. The person had red hair and a green fish tail.

"Who are you?" Was all I could manage to ask. He was breathtaking and seemed pretty handsome. He had light green eyes but they seemed to turn yellow in some angles.

"Oh, my name is Prince Hans of The Southern Isles. I went exploring down there and I heard you scream." He replied and said it in one breath. Tons of questions buzzed around my head.

"How did you swim so fast? Where did you get that potion? You're gorgeous-

I realized I had started ranting.

"I mean…"

Hans just chuckled.

"I race in the annual Swimming Races and I've won first place every time. I make potions and store them on this seaweed belt." He replied to my questions and pointed near his waist.

I noticed there was a long strand of avocado green seaweed tied around his waist with bottles wrapped tightly on it.

"Oh. That's nice." I said. What else could I have said?

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well I guess it's only logical that I take you back to The Southern Isles." He answered.

I smiled. A chance to see a kingdom with a handsome prince… Sure why not? I wasn't doing anything else at the moment.

**Elsa's POV**

I had managed to dry my tail and transform it into legs once I had swum up to shore. I had also crafted clothes using my ice powers to make a comfortable, casual outfit. I was wearing blue knee-high jean shorts with a pale blue tank top*. It was time to find Anna. I trudged forward to Anna's beachfront house that was just walking distance from the empty beach. Speaking of empty, I wondered why there was nobody there. Suddenly, I spotted an area completely surrounded with some sort of yellow string on the beach deck that led to Anna's house. A few men wearing black uniforms surrounded the scene. Suddenly, one spotted me and walked down to the beach with his black boots.

"Ma'am we would appreciate it if you would kindly step out of the scene of the crime." He uttered to me once he was a few feet away from me. I nodded. Clearly he wanted me to get out of the beach.

I headed out of "the scene of the crime" and headed towards Anna's house.

**Oh no Elsa you're too late! Well what do you think of Hans? Do you think he'll turn evil later? Leave your thoughts in the reviews below :D!**

**Elsa's tank top: images/products/3827/imageLarge1_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So yea, it's been almost a week since I've updated DX! To make it up to you guys, I'm doing shout outs and extra virtual cookies! Shout outs to: Guest, REVIEWSARELIFE- (Yea I know I fixed it XD and thanks), DesertSnowQueen- Yea, but there is a mermaid/merman counterpart of you in this world, and thank you!)! If you want a shout out, then please leave a comment below ****! It really makes my day for you guys to leave a review for me, I REALLY appreciate it! I also want to thank you guys for the 25 followers and 22 favourites :D and almost 2,000 views! I really appreciate it! Alright, so let's get this chapter started!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 8**

**Elsa (Capri Beach Club)**

Once I had left "the scene of the crime", I had headed towards Anna's beach front house. A few of the staff looked at me with recognition because of the "Snow Queen" incident. I had reached the porch and memories started to flood back to me. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps behind me. I spun around and to my surprise the person leaned in and kissed me. I realized I had recognized his brown choppy hair cut… Jack? We pulled away and I could see he was blushing. I realized that a girl was standing behind Jack and she sort of resembled Punzie. She seemed to be standing awkwardly silent.

"Hey." Jack greeted me.

"Hi." I said in return.

"Who's this?" I asked regarding the blonde girl.

"Oh, she's Honey Lemon; she's new here." He responded, although he seemed less focused on her and more focused on me.

I nodded.

"Got any connection with Rapunzel Corona?" I asked Honey. She nodded and smiled at this.

"Punzie's my cousin, but she's moved to New York." She replied.

"So, I was wondering if I could meet Anna." I said. Honey and Jack exchanged a worried glance.

"Anna's gone… missing." Jack told me. I froze.

"What? What do you mean missing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, she was gone since yesterday and the police have been searching for her." Jack replied. I felt panicked and at a loss for words.

"How did she…?" My voice faltered.

"We're not sure actually. The police only found one clue, and that was her clothes. Her clothes were found on the edge of the pier." Honey said. I frowned.

"Why would she leave her clothes there?" I asked aloud. Jack and Honey seemed clueless as I was. The only practical reason that I could think of was that she might've swam into the ocean and… drowned. I shook my head. Anna knew how to swim and if she had been drowning wouldn't she had used the wish I had given her? I widened my eyes. Maybe she had used the wish after all.

"I have to go." I said. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"But you just got here!" He protested. I looked up at him. His expression made it clear that he wanted to spend more time with me. Suddenly, an idea hit me and I smiled.

"You can come with me," I told him. He looked confused.

"Since you've helped me a lot lately, I've decided that I'll give you a wish." I continued. He widened his blue eyes.

"Are you expecting me to wish to be a merman or something?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Alright, but what about Honey?" Jack questioned me. Honey looked up at us.

"Oh, I'm fine on land. I texted Punzie about what happened. Apparently she tried using a wish to get here… but it didn't work." She said. I widened my eyes. So Anna _had_ used the wish! But where could she be? Had she found her way back to the palace?

"Alright, we need to find her. Jack and I will go search for Anna and Honey, text Punzie to be patient; she'll be able to come soon." I ordered. Honey nodded although she looked like she didn't understand why I had said "be patient" and to wait.

"Come on Jack. Bye Honey." I said, saying farewell to Honey.

She nodded in return. Jack followed me to the pier and it seemed like the police officers were on lunch break because no one was in sight. With ease, I made a perfect dive into the calm waters. Jack watched my legs transform into my blue fish tail in awe.

"I almost forgot." He chuckled.

"Alright, jump in." I told him. The surfer cannonballed right in, making the water surge up into the air almost like a volcano. I giggled.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"Repeat after me, I wish I was a merman." I instructed him.

"I wish I was a merman." He repeated. Suddenly, blue dust had started surrounding Jack's legs. The blue dust had started forming together almost like clay and soon he had a dark blue tail like mine. He smirked.

"Alright, what are we waiting for Snowflake?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. We dove underneath the sea.


End file.
